Prisoners and Their Keepers
by vivi-the-fire-bringer
Summary: 20 AxelNamine kissing oneshots, because if there is a fine line between love and friendship, there must be a finer one between love and hate.
1. Pencil Power

A/N: This collection was written originally in the course of two days due to the nagging of my friends who insisted I write as quickly as possible and then complain that the one-shots sounded rushed. So, I'll revise each story as I go and hopefully post a new one every week. Just be comforted in the fact that me finishing this shouldn't be much of a problem, even for me. I shouldn't have to say this, but for those people who don't catch on to things, none of these one-shots are related.

Name: Pencil Power

8888888888888888888888888

Naminé was drawing and doing her best at trying to ignore Axel, for if Axel hindered her progress, it would be she who would suffer. Axel seemed to be enjoying making it harder for her today, though.

"Would you stop breathing down my neck?" Naminé pleaded forcefully, bringing her shoulder blades closer together in a vain attempt to shield her spinal cord from Axel's abnormally warm breath.

"No," Axel answered dryly, pulling the back of her sundress closer to him and breathing straight down Naminé's spine.

"You're gonna be sorry," Naminé warned, keeping her ground and fighting to calm herself down.

"Yeah, because you're just _so _super frightening."

Naminé twirled out of her seat gracefully and proudly stated, "You betcha."

She put her notebook in front of her so that Axel had a clear view of what she had been sketching the whole of the time Axel had been aggravating her. After seeing Axel lose all composure in his face, Naminé continued with an explanation of what made her frightening: "The whole time you were bugging me, I was drawing a trap. You were completely unaware that I had left you one pencil-stroke away from being forced to make up to me in the harshest proportions."

"You wouldn't," Axel assured himself, almost too quietly for Naminé to hear.

"Try me," Naminé challenged, putting a peach-colored pencil against the sketchbook.

"You won't," Axel said, coming close to being a demand.

"Is that a command?"

Naminé made a small mark on the paper and used her powers in a way that the scene she had spent all day drawing occurred the very moment after she had finished the last mark. Axel was completely helpless as the drawing forced him to press his lips up against Naminé's. A gesture that made up for all the times he wouldn't let Naminé concentrate on her work.

The Next Day

Marluxia inspected the room in which Naminé was to return to in a few minutes to continue working. Seeing Naminé's notebook open and face down on the floor, he decided to be kind for a change and put it neatly on her chair, when he couldn't help but give into the temptation of seeing what she had drawn last. Meaning at first to take a quick peek, his mind boggled as he gazed upon the picture of Axel and Naminé kissing.

"I need to find Naminé a new guard," he muttered to himself, setting the sketchbook gently on the chair.


	2. 19 Bits of Chocolate

A/N: I know this isn't the most popular pairing, but I will prevail!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

Title: Nineteen Bits of Chocolate

8888888888888888888888888

Axel knew that if he still had a heart, he would feel horrible about holding up a teenaged-girl in a room to spend the rest of her days with her only real companions a pencil and some paper. If Axel still had a heart, he would feel sorry for her, watching her fall asleep in the middle of a sketch, folded over herself in a hard, white chair. Instead, he left the room to make sure that Sora kid wasn't lurking in the castle near any of the bedrooms.

Passing Demyx's room, he noticed a half-eaten bag of Hershey's kisses sitting lazily on Demyx's blue sheets. Axel snatched it quickly and pulled twenty of the morsels out of the bag, leaving behind everything else. He walked casually back to Naminé's prison chamber and made sure to shut the door behind him quietly. Tapping her on the shoulder, he would have found her groaning and looking up at her humorous, if he still had a heart.

"Got you something," Axel announced, presenting a handful of chocolates to Naminé, who in turn counted them quickly.

"Nineteen? Not twenty?" she questioned playfully.

"Oh, you want the twentieth one?" Axel smirked.

"That'd be nice," she replied.

Axel unwrapped the twentieth Hershey's kiss and popped it into his mouth.

"Come and get it," he challenged.

Naminé couldn't resist a chance at chocolate.


End file.
